


Take care of you

by orphan_account



Series: Take care of you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Niall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Panties, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to put on panties for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Or Harry's a bit nervous to tell his boyfriend what he's been thinking about a lot lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Im aware im not very good at smut but anyway hope you enjoy x

Harry licked his lips, his heart pounding nervously against his chest. He watched from the bed as Niall pulled off his clothes he had been wearing all day dropping them into the basket he insisted they kept in the bedroom to keep their washing in- he was a very tidy person. He sat up on the bed before laying his head back groaning at the sight of Niall standing in front of there closet in nothing but his tight black boxers, pulling out Harry's old rolling stones t shirt that was tattered and ripped but Harry loved it. As did Niall, he wore it to bed at least three times a week. Harry smiles as Niall pulls it quickly over his head letting the top reach his mid thigh. He catches Harry's eyes and immediately blushes as Harry runs his eyes over the blondes body. "Cheeky" Niall mumbles as he walk towards the bed. Harry just nods as he reaches out for Niall's waist. He gently pulls his boyfriend onto there bed immediately getting under the covers. He let's Niall's head rest on his chest as cuddles up beside the blonde. Sighing Happily as he traces Niall's back with his hand. 

Harry was nervous about what he was about to ask. He and Niall told each other everything. If one of them had something on there minds they would tell the other. They kept no secrets, they talked through every argument, if Niall wanted to try something he would tell Harry, and vise versa. Harry didn't know why he was so scared about mentioning the thoughts he's been having for a while now.  
Finally though he pushed down the nerves that were sitting heavily in his stomach. He looked down at Niall who was laying with his eyes closed. His head sitting comfortably on Harry's strong chest. He watched as Niall's eyelids, hiding the boys gorgeous blue eyes ,twitched a bit showing he was awake. Harry watched his long eyelashes fluttering slightly. He was captivating. He was more than beautiful he was over worldly beautiful. Harry was so lucky to call Niall his boyfriend for the past two years now. He cleared his throat a bit making Niall's eyes flutter open. "Baby I want to ask you something don't freak out you can say no okay? "Harry blurts out before his nerves get the better of him. Niall immediately sits up a bit as Harry sits up against the headboard making the blankets fall off his body. Niall nods his head " of course Harry" Harry breaths deeply inhaling and exhaling trying to calm his nerves. 

Niall lifts his leg over Harry's body and sits down on Harry's lap straddling his boyfriends thick thighs. Harry hums in appreciation as Niall runs his hands over Harry's biceps. He leans forward and gently places his lips on Harrys kissing gently moving his hands to Harrys neck as Harrys large hands rub over his thighs. Niall pulls away first, although the kiss was short it still took his breath away. Harry licks at the small string of saliva that connected there lips together. " Don't be afraid to tell me anything Harry " His breath hitting Harry's lips making Harry shiver slightly at the contact. Niall's mouth was barley a inch away from his own. Harry nodded pushing his forehead gently against Niall's pecking his lips quickly. He held Niall's gaze, memorized by his eyes. 

"It's just, fuck- Baby I love you more than anything and I hate not telling you stuff, our sex life, its mind blowing, every single time is beautiful and amazing, and you know we always tell eachother if we want to try something different -"Niall interupted Harry's rambling by kissing him and Harry fell into a trance as Niall's soft lips moved against his. Niall pulled away again. "You were rambling babe " Harry laughed softy as Niall leaned down and kisses his neck gently, his own personal way to get Harry to spill what was on his mind. Harry breathed deeply again, rubbing small circles into Niall's side gently, as Niall kissed along his jaw. " so you want to do something different?"  
Niall asked quietly. Harry gently nods as Niall lifts his head. 

"Baby you have every right to not want to do it, if you don't feel comfortable with it I'm not forcing you okay? I've been thinking about this for a while and I really - just fuck I can't stop thinking about it " Niall gently kissed Harry again scratching behind his ear. "Don't feel embarrassed okay it's me" Harry nodded because he knew he had nothing to feel ashamed about. This was his Niall. His Boyfriend. He gently cupped Niall's jaw so there eyes met. 

"I want you to put on panties for me, you know like how some people like dressing up and such, but I just can't stop thinking about how hot you'll look while wearing them" Harry said quietly looking in Niall's eyes gaging his reaction. Niall furrowed his brow for a moment, making Harry almost faint, before he started smiling. Niall giggled and smiled widely pulling Harry's lips to his kissing him deeper than before, but pulling away before they both got worked up. " You want me to put on panties for you? " Niall looks straight into Harry's eyes. His beautiful face was highlighted by the small bedside lamp the had on. Harry nods vigorously, looking down focusing on Niall's thighs still feeling bashful. He felt Niall's hand pull his chin up so they were facing one another once again. Niall locked his arms around Harrys neck smiling lightly as Harry's went around his waist as he pulled him into a hug. He inhaled Niall's beautiful scent of his vanilla body wash, as Niall's head fit at the side of his neck as they hugged tight, Niall's still straddling his lap. "You don't find it weird at all?" Harry mumbles into Niall's ear as Niall leans back up.  
"Not at all I'm actually quite excited about it " he whispers back at Harry playing with his curls that fell on onto his shoulders. Harry pulls niall into his body and pushes his lips onto Niall's. "I love you more everyday" he breaths quietly, his breath hitting Niall's cheek as their lips part again. " I love you"

They canceled all there plans the following day, They decided to have the day in for themselves, and Harry was so excited for the evening to fall. Niall had asked if he wanted to go with him to the mall to pick out some things for that night. Harry had bit lip Smirking a little, watching Niall brush there kitchen floor in nothing but Harry old shirt. "actually baby I already bought some" Harry tells his angel as Niall looks at him and laughs. He turns away brushing the dust and such of the floor into a a small shovel. Harry smiles playfully from the kitchen stool before he gets up and walks towards Niall grabbing his small frame and lifting him up swifty on the kitchen counter. Niall let's out a small shriek and then giggles as Harry spread his legs and fitting himself between them. "Thank you so much for this Baby, thank you for not judging me or leaving I know it's the strangest thing I've wanted but-"  
Niall places a delicate hand over Harry's mouth  
"Hush now babe, I want to try this to, who knows maybe I'll like it more than you and start wearing panties instead of boxers?" Niall said thoughtfully taking his hand of Harry's mouth as Harry's eyes widened and he groaned putting his face on Niall's shoulder "Don't say things like that doll I swear I'll take you right here" he mumbles biting Niall's shoulder lightly as Niall giggled. 

*that night*  
Niall gasped Loudy as Harry kissed down his neck, his eyes fell shut as Harry passionately kissed all over his most sensitive spots making his muscles feel weak. All he could do was gasp and moan softy as his hands gripped Harry's curls. Harry pushed Niall onto the pillows on there bed moving from Niall's neck to his lips, his hands making there way down body, gripping Niall's waist kissing him passionately. There lips moved fast against each other , craving to touch any part of each other they could reach.  
Harry pulled away making Niall wine loudly. Harry licks over Niall's lips collecting the wetness from his lips on his tongue making Niall moan. He grabs Niall's hands entwining there fingers, hitting there conjoined hands above Niall's head. "Gonna put on your pretty panties for me baby?" He breaths into Niall's ear, sucking just behind hopefully leaving a lovebite. Niall nods his head hurriedly, whining again as Harry starts grinding against him. Harry lets go off Niall's hands letting Niall grab his shirt pulling it over his head, he helps by holding his arms up appreciating the way Niall's breath hitched as his tattoos were exposed more. "Love your body Harry " Niall groans as Harry continues his grinding onto his crotch causing friction. 

Harry kisses Niall deeply before pulling away to start undressing him, once Niall is half naked and all that's covering Harry is thin boxers, Harry reaches over to the side of the bed and opening the bottom drawer of the bedside table open. Niall's eyes widen as Harry pulls out a Victorias secret bag. He crawls back over to Niall handing the boy the bag, he then lays down pulling niall on his body so the boy is properly straddling him, his plump ass sitting directly on Harry's hard d!ck. "I got four pairs Baby, you can choose what one you want on" Harry moans as Niall starts rocking his ass onto him. His boyfriend going to kill him if he continues. " give me a second" Niall whispers to Harry biting His neck making Harry groan his c*ck twitching as Niall slides of his lap and into there bathroom. 

Niall decides that they should of done this ages ago.  
He looks at himself in the mirror in there bathroom, he decided to wear the pink lace panties that Harry bought him god knows when. He fixes himself into them thanking god that Harry got the right size. He turns and stares at his ass. He must admit. They look good on him. Panties were a great idea. Bless Harry and His kinky mind.  
Niall fixes his hair little before breathing deeply and walking out the bathroom.  
Harry's sitting on the bed slowly rubbing himself through his boxers he looks up as Niall walks out the bathroom bashfully. 

He looks up at his boyfriend and stops touching himself through his boxers. Harry moans loudly his mind spinning looking at Niall. Holy fuck. Niall looks fucking amazing.  
"Oh fuck Baby shit" Harry groans out standing up from the bed. He grabs Niall by his ass, the fabric of the lace making his head spin. His pupils dilating as looks down at the pink panties covering Niall's manhood. "Holy fucking shit god, you look so delicious Baby doll" Harry groans again bending down and lifting Niall up, carrying him over to the bed. He places Niall gently making sure his neck is supported before slamming there lips together. Niall kisses back immediately, opening his mouth letting Harry's tongue rub along his. Harry bites down on his lips, before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Niall reaches down to Harrys boxers pulling them down with one of his hands the other occupied with Harry's hair. 

"Like me in my panties Harry? Do I look pretty for you?" Niall moans as Harry pulls away from his lips licking over his slightly more redder ones. "Fuck yeah baby look so good for me, just me" Niall nods throwing his head back as Harry lips move over his chest biting his nipples and licking down his stomach. "Oh Harry" he gasps as Harry licks over his Hard member through the panties that's covering him. Harry bites down on his hipbones quickly before turning Niall around so he's on his hands and knees. They don't usually do this position, Harry says he likes to see Nialls face when there making love,  
But Niall's not complaining as Harry places wet kisses down his back and onto parts of his ass that the panties failed to cover. Harry tries to forget about his own throbbing member as he puts all his focus on pleasuring Niall. 

"Suit these so good Baby, think we'll have to go buy you more" Harry groans as he pulls the lace aside at Niall's entrance. Niall knows where this is going he curls his hands into the sheets as Harry's tongue runs over his entrance. He whimpers as he does it again his movements slow and teasing. "Harry.." he whimpers again as his boyfriend continues to tease his entrance with his tongue. "I got you Baby"  
Harry pulls the panties aside more giving him further access to Niall's hole. He licks deeper and faster over the entrance before slipping his tongue in the slightest bit making Niall shout out his name. He grins as one of Niall's hands fly up to grab onto his hair curls gripping tight. He decides to start prepping Niall he doesn't know how he hasn't came untouched yet, honestly just the Niall laying under him and his moans as harry pleases him could get Harry off. 

He grabs the lube which is under one of there decorative pillows Niall puts on there bed. Niall moans again, as Harry flips in on his back, spreading his legs rubbing his hands over Nialls pale thighs. He bends down the kiss over his boyfriends lips. Taking in Niall's appearance, from the panties that suit him so good, to his beautiful body, to his angelic face and eyes. " gonna let me fuck you so good Baby?" Harry groans as Niall reaches down grabbing his neglected c*ck and starting to rub his hand up and down making Harry's eyes roll. God the things this boy does to him. 

"Yeah babe, always take care of me" Niall whimpers. His eyes closing in want. "Just get in me fuck Harry please I don't want prep please need you so bad " he pleads Harry as he lets go of Harry's manhood, grabbing Harry's sweaty curls. "No baby it'll hurt It'll only take five mi-"  
Niall lets out a sob of need shaking his head. "Please Harry come on I can take you c*ck" Harry frowns staring into Niall's eyes, his poor Babys eyes looking glassy. "I swear baby I'll be as quick as i can" 

Harry slowly pulls the pink lace of Niall's legs. He bites his lip hard. Fuck he loved the panties.  
Niall grabs onto Harry biceps placing kisses all over Harrys face as the taller boy covers his fingers in lube. He doesn't waste time as he enters two fingers into Niall. He knows Niall can take it. "More" Niall moans as Harry thrusts fingers in and out spreading his fingers to stretch Niall more. Niall is moaning every few seconds gripping Harry back. When Harry thinks Niall is stretched enough he pulls his fingers out. 

He covers his dick with lube, as Niall spreads his legs further. "Baby get on your side" Harry whispers as Niall does as he says. Harry gets behind Niall one hand holding his leg up, the other holding onto his hand tight. "Like this?" Harry asks pushing the head of his dick inside Niall. The blonde throws his head back moaning loudly nodding his head "yes, yes so good" Harry thrusts the rest of his c*ck inside Niall making the boy cry out loudly his grip on Harry's hand tightening as hes overfilled with pleasure. "Oh god yes Niall, always tight for me Baby" 

When Nialls adjusted, Harry doesn't go slow like he said he would. Instead he's fucking Niall fast. They both love this position, Niall throws his head on Harry shoulder shouting out Harry's name as the grip Harry has on his thigh, holding his leg up, tighens. Harry thrusts hard and fast hitting Nialls spot every 5 thrusts or so. Harry eyes fall shut with pleasure as Niall tightens slightly around him. "Like my dick baby? Love me fucking you? Only I know how to fuck you like this Baby no one else" Harry growls as he feels his orgasm fast approaching. Niall almost screams as Harry goes faster making his eyes roll and his head spin. Harry pulls out making Niall open his eyes in disarray. Before he can say anything though, Harry pushes him to lay on his stomach. He let's Harry manhandle him into place. His ass is in the air and Harrys hands gripping his ass cheeks, Harry is behind him on his knees, he thrusts his cock straight back into Niall making the blonde boy scream out grabbing the sheets in his fists. Harry thrusts Hard and Fast as his body will let in. His hands are leaving handprints on Niall's ass but they both don't care. "Harry.. Harry, fuckk Harry baby I'm gonna cum" Niall moans out as Harry thrusts directly into his prostate. Harry groans loud himself nodding. "Me to baby, fuck me to, feel so fucking good, look so dirty spread out under me"  
There headboard is hitting the wall hard and there bed covers are long gone from the bed, but there so caught up to notice.  
Niall doesn't give Harry a warning as he cums. His orgasm hitting him making him shout out Harry's name. Harry gives shout of his own as he to orgasms straight after cumming inside Niall his eyes roll as his head spins and his limbs shake the pleasure making moans tumble out his mouth.  
Harry slows down his thrusts as Niall moans weaken. He stops thrusting and slowly pulls out of Niall. The blonde is so exhausted he falls down on the bed, he's breathing like he's just ran a small marathon. Harry not much better as he lays down and pulls Niall to his chest. 

It takes them 20 minutes to calm down completly. Harry just helped Niall clean up, his baby was to exhausted to even put on underwear so Harry grabs one of his black shirts and pulling it on Niall's body. Harry has Niall pressed against him his head laying on Harry's chest. "Well the panties were the best idea you've ever had i must say" Niall yawns looking up at Harry with a smile. Harry smiles brightly back. " yeah I agree that was so amazing god Niall your amazing" Harry sighs happily into Nialls hair as Niall kissed his chest. "Night darling love you" Niall whispers as he feels his eyelashes fluttering closed. 

"Baby is this a bad time to ask for your opinion on Daddy kink?"


End file.
